Conventionally, as described in Patent document 1, for example, there are known electrical discharge machining devices configured to apply a pulse voltage to an electrode gap between an electrode and a machining target so as to supply a pulse current to the gap between the electrode and the machining target, so as to process the machining target.
A technique is described in Patent document 2 in which a floating capacitance that occurs in series between the electrode and the machining target is used to generate a pulse having a pulse width that is shorter than the response time of a switching element.